


How Not to Play Miniature Golf

by kickcows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony takes Pepper to play miniature golf.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	How Not to Play Miniature Golf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug9/gifts), [ErjaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/gifts).



> Two friends on Discord encouraged me to write this after one went on a riff about this scenario - all thanks to a wonderful gif. :) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

Dabbing a little bit of perfume on her wrists, Pepper looks at herself in her mirror as she takes the time to put a little perfume on her pulse points on her neck. Looking at her cut off shorts that she’s chosen to wear tonight for her date with Tony, she decides to put a little perfume between her thighs because you never know. She smiles, putting the bottle down as she takes time to fix her hair into the perfect lazy bun. 

“Honey - your date is here!” She hears her mom call up to her from downstairs. “Don’t keep him waiting too long!” 

She grabs the jacket that Tony had given to her a few weeks ago - a jean jacket decorated in various pins he’d collected. She slips on a pair of white Keds without bothering with socks and heads out of her bedroom. Walking down the stairs with her hands tucked into the pockets of the jean jacket, she sees her boyfriend standing at the bottom with a delighted look on his face. 

“You look gorgeous, Miss Potts.” Tony stares up at her as she has a few more stairs to walk down before joining him. “Tell me your secret.” 

“I shower every day.” She takes his arm, then looks back at where her parents are sitting in the living room. “I’ll be home by midnight.” 

“Have a good time, dear.” Her mother waves, Tony nodding to them as they step out of the house together. 

Tony’s car sits in front of her house - a red Carmengia that is old and dilapidated but can go extremely fast. She waits for him to open the door before dropping down into the passenger seat, her shorts riding up a little high on her thighs. She doesn’t bother to pull them down because what would be the point - they were fine where they were at. She sees Tony eyeball her thighs, which causes a slight flush to travel up from her chest to her chin, her red hair looking brighter because of it. 

“Would you like to know what we’re doing tonight, Miss Potts?” 

Turning to look at her boyfriend, she shakes her head. “You told me it was a surprise. If you tell me now, that will spoil it, won’t it?”    


“You know I can’t keep secrets from you.” Tony starts the car, revving the engine a little before shifting it into drive. Pepper quickly grabs the door handle and sits back comfortably, knowing that Tony will be safe even if he’s driving like he’s trying to race the Devil. “But fine - I will keep quiet. It should take us about thirty to get there.” 

“How long would it take if I were to drive?” 

“An hour.” 

Pepper sighs, then smiles as they pull onto the 10 freeway heading east. “Fine. Don’t kill us, though. My dress for the winter formal is beautiful and I want a chance to wear it - preferably not in a coffin.” 

“Ha ha.” Her smile increases as Tony fake laughs at her comment. “You know you’re safe with me, Pepper.” He turns the radio up, some new rock song blasting through the speakers as the wind whips around them, Pepper rethinking her choice of a messy bun. 

As announced, it takes them thirty-five minutes to get to their destination. “Miniature golf?” Pepper stares at the marquee, advertising the best courses in the Inland Empire. “You’re joking, right?” 

“I never joke about golf, m’lady.” Tony gets out of the car, and opens her car door for her. “Don’t tell me you’ve never golfed before.” 

“No.” She shakes her head, taking his hand as she looks down at her clothes. “Tony - I’m not dressed for this.” 

“You’re not really dressed at all, so I don’t know what you were thinking we were going to do.” The smirk on her boyfriend’s face has her slapping his upper arm. “Ow! What was that for?” 

“I thought we were going to go up to the mountains and look out at the city.” She keeps her voice low, not wanting anyone to accidentally overhear their conversation. “Why else would I wear these stupid short shorts??” 

“Because you have killer legs? Because you’re a fucking goddess that I don’t deserve to be with?” Tony wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls him close to his body. “Don’t worry, Pep. We’ll do one course, and then I can take you up to the mountains if you really want.” Teeth tug on the shell of her ear, her heart beginning to race inside of her chest as Tony’s subtle cologne begins to fill the space between the two of them, overpowering her own subtle fragrance. “Christ, you’re so beautiful - you know that, don’t you?” 

Kissing his cheek, she pulls away from him before he sweet talks her into doing something that she shouldn’t do in a parking lot. Well, with this many people around. “Come on, hotshot. Let’s go do this.” 

They walk into the entertainment center together, Pepper holding onto Tony’s hand as he pays for both of them to play one course. She walks over to the next counter where she picks a golf club, going for one with a black handle rather than one of the colorful ones. Tony chooses the same, and then they grab their golf balls - purple for Pepper and black for Tony. The course Tony chose is the advanced course, which she sees right away as the first hole is an impossible shot. 

“Why did you pick this course?” She tries not to be annoying, but she had wanted to have fun. “I told you I’ve never played before.” 

“You’ll be fine, Pep.” Tony points to the area to place the ball on. “Go ahead and play first.” 

“We’re not keeping score.” Placing it down in the appropriate area, she makes sure to bed at the waist, giving him an eyeful of her ass as she can feel his heated stare on her body. Looking through her legs back at him, she sees he’s got his hand covering his face, the blush apparent on his cheeks. “Like what you see, Stark?” She teases, giving her ass a little wiggle as she hears him groan, then lifts herself back up into an upright position. 

“Now you’re just being mean to me, Miss Potts.” 

“You deserve it.” 

“I can’t argue with that.” 

She puts the club between her hands and then gives a small _whack_ , the ball heading down the complicated course, bouncing off the back wall and stopping nowhere near where the hole is. Pepper shoots Tony a look before walking over to where her ball is, and then takes three more tries before her ball lands into the hole. “There. I did it.” 

“Excellent work, Pep. Now, watch a real pro.” 

Standing off to the side of the course, she watches Tony set up and then stares as he gets it into the hole on the first try. “We are _definitely_ not keeping score.” 

“Don’t be jealous of my superior skills.” Tony comes up to her, and plants a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Jealousy doesn’t beget you.” 

“Thanks - I think.” She follows him to the next course. “Why did you pick this course? So you could show off?” 

“No. I asked them which was the course that hardly anyone played and they told me this one.” 

Pepper looks up at him. “It’s because it’s too difficult. We’re going to be out here all night, Tony.” 

“Let me show you how to hold the club, and maybe you’ll sing a different tune.” Tony suggests, as he steps up behind her. “Go ahead - set the ball down.” 

Bending at the waist again, she puts her ball down on the ground and feels Tony’s body push right up against her. She can feel the thickness of his cock straining against his jeans, the plumpness fitting right between her asscheeks. She gives her hips a little wiggle and hears Tony groan, her shorts riding up a little higher on her thighs. She’s willing to bet her panty line is now showing, the cut off on her jean shorts just shy of the cute boy shorts she likes to wear. As she lifts herself back up gracefully, she keeps her ass right against his crotch, her face becoming warm as she brazenly continues to rub against him in a way she knows is torturing him. 

“Now.” Tony’s lips tickle her ear, as he puts his arms around her and puts her hand up higher on the club. “You want to have a firm grip, like so.” He covers her hand with his, while his other hand holds onto her hip. She inhales as she feels him flick open the button on her jean shorts, the tips of his fingers now slipping down the front of her panties. “Are you paying attention, Miss Potts?” 

“I am, Tony.” She tilts her head back a little, resting it on his shoulder as she pushes her hips back against his crotch, no longer trying to hide what she wants as she grinds against him more. His fingers stay right on the top of her mound, his fingers staying firmly planted instead of slipping down further. 

As soon as he slips it down a little further, she puts her hand on top of his, dragging her nails against the back of his hand as his fingers brush against her clit. She moans softly, a gentle breeze blowing around them as he slips them between her folds with her hand now holding onto his wrist. “Now, grip it a little tighter, but not too tight.” He murmurs into her ear, her face growing warmer by the second as his fingers tickle her clit. “Very good, Pep.” 

The sounds of kids screaming on a nearby course doesn’t deter her from what they’re currently doing together, and the way Tony’s fingers keep caressing her folds she can’t be bothered to think properly. Pushing her hips back to rub herself against him, she moans a little louder as he gets one finger inside of her body. She can feel how slick she is, his finger moving back and forth as his thumb finds her clit. “T-Tony…” She moans his name, pushing herself to be closer to him, afraid that if she doesn’t he might stop. 

“You’re so wet right now.” Tony’s tongue slides along the shell of her ear, making her moan a little more as he continues to finger bang her. “I can feel you squeezing so tight around me right now - just a little bit more and you’re going to come for me, aren’t you?” She nods her head fast, as his fingers continue their pleasurable assault on her body. “Go ahead, Pepper - no one’s around. _That’s_ why I chose this course - so I could do this to you on every single hole if I wanted to.” 

She felt her body become alive as an orgasm took hold of her, her thighs trembling as she came hard. Tony’s fingers stayed inside of her, while his thumb continued to rub against her clit, her body now shaking from the intensity of her release. He slips his hand out of her shorts and she can see them glistening with her juices, her chest heaving as he licks them clean. Looking around, she sees a small alcove and quickly grabs Tony’s hand to drag him into it. 

He wastes no time getting his cock out, her eyes seeing just how turned on he is by what they’ve been doing. More shouts of children come floating over to where they are, as she quickly lifts her right knee up. Tony’s arm hooks underneath her knee as she feels him enter her body, her shorts loose enough that he can easily slide his cock up between the fabric of her shorts. She moans into his mouth, sloppy kisses being exchanged as he pounds into her, the alcove offering a little shelter from the rest of the world as she gets her brains fucked out by her boyfriend. 

Tony pulls out, and quickly turns her around, pushing back into her as she bends at the waist. His hands hold onto her wrists, the bun her hair was in now a lost cause as red strands of hair fall all over her face. Tony pounds his cock hard into her, Pepper on the verge of another intense orgasm. She squeezes tight around him, and hears him groan as they both come together, the instant euphoria she feels at getting him to come deep inside of her one that will leave her breathless for the rest of the night. 

She fixes her shorts, zipping them back up as she smooths them out, then the two of them head back to the course. She looks back at Tony and sees the desire in his eyes that make her nipples rock hard. She can feel the gentle ooze of both of their bodily fluids seeping onto her underwear, knowing for a fact that the center of her shorts are going to contain a large wet spot. 

“Let’s go.” She stares up at Tony, and nods her head, glad that he’s in the same state that she’s in. 

They return their clubs and balls to the end of the course, and then they run back to Tony’s car, Pepper laughing as they navigate through throngs of kids and teenagers. She thinks she hears someone call out to them, but neither of them stop as they make it back to the parking lot. Pepper _almost_ suggests going at it again in the car before they leave, the itch for more sex strongly present in her brain but then a few kids walk by and kill that thought. 

The drive to the lookout point in their city doesn’t take very long, and then they’re in the backseat - this time Pepper has removed her shorts because she wants to feel the cool air on her body as she grinds herself up and down on Tony’s cock. His lips touch her neck, teeth nipping and leaving tiny marks that will disappear by morning as she brings herself to another orgasm. He holds tight to her hips and pounds into her, then that hit happens when Tony comes deep inside of her for the second time that night. 

Laying her head on his shoulder, she pants softly as she feels his arms hold him close to his body. “This is nice.” Pepper lays a soft kiss to his jaw, then puts her head right against the crook of his neck. 

“You know we had sex in public.” 

A blush stains her cheeks as she laughs, nodding her head. “I know. But you’re the one that did it to me. How could I say no to you?” 

“Never say no to me, Pepper.” Tony’s lips captured hers with another kiss, a moan leaving her throat as he lowers her down to lay on the backseat lengthwise. She stares up at him and nods, his cock slipping back into her as they stare at one another, one final round of sex finally satiating their thirst. 

She lays against his chest, their legs intertwined when her alarm goes off on her watch. “Half hour.” She yawns, grabbing her watch from her jean jacket pocket to silence it. “We should probably head back before I break curfew. Again.” 

“Right. Can’t have you on lockdown again.” Tony brushes his lips against her temple, bringing a soft smile to her lips. “Put your clothes back on, Miss Potts.” 

“You first, you jerk.” 

They sit up together, and get their clothes back on, a couple of cars now parked on the lookout with them. She can see both cars have fogged up windows, much like Tony’s car, the fabric roof now on the car to keep things a bit more private. As they drive back down the hill, her hand stays on his thigh, while his hand shifts the gears to drive the car. 

“What are your plans tomorrow?” Tony asks, as they sit in front of her house, time seeming to move faster towards midnight than it had all night. “Can I come visit you?” 

“I would love it if you came. To visit, inside of me. Whichever.” She smirks, as she opens the door. “See you tomorrow, Tony.” 

“I’ll do both, Pep! Good night.” He waves, but doesn’t leave until she’s safely inside. 

Walking up to her bedroom, she peels off her shorts and can see the absolute mess on her underwear. She laughs as she balls them up, and puts them into the hamper. Glad that her mother insisted she go on the pill at fifteen, Pepper’s active sex life with her boyfriend is one that he constantly reminds her why they work so well together. Her thighs remain somewhat sticky as she lays down in bed, too tired to be bothered to take a quick shower. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, and the touch of Tony’s hands all over her body a pleasant reminder of their fun evening together. 


End file.
